


i almost do

by mvni



Category: Adora - Fandom, Catra - Fandom, She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), catradora - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvni/pseuds/mvni
Summary: catra wants adora to know she would change everything for a second (actually, tenth if we count correctly) chance. and she almost does, every single time.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	i almost do

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, so mistakes are bound to happen. and also, this comes of a place of deep hurt and is totally based on real events, bear with my emotions here.

Catra was feeling low.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about everything she has lost, everything the princesses had taken away from her.  
First, they took Adora away. How dare they take her bestfriend like that? The tiara was ridiculous, she just couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Adora gave everything she had on the Horde away for a silly tiara and magical ancient powers.  
Then, she lost Entrapta. I mean, se didn’t lose her, Catra sent her away to Beast Island. But she was a princess! Her morals were the morals of all the other princesses. Sure, Entrapta was different. She was more keen to eletronics (and Hordak, somehow), but still.  
She can recognize Scorpia was done wrong, but it was her fault. She was too touchy and clingy. Catra didn’t like it from anyone but Adora. It did hurt when she found the note that only said “sorry” and she disappeared, but Catra could live with that. She knows it was deeply wrong to kiss Scorpia and run away, because she was in love with someone else.  
Shadow Weaver was a surprise. She didn’t know how to react to that, as she only is what she is now because of how this motherly-army figure raised her. And now she fights beside Adora. Beside the girl who was the first one to leave, the warrior she went after for months.  
She hates all of this. All of them. How dare they?  
She was looking out of the window in her room. The only thing in sight was the Fright Zone. Home sweet home. Catra couldn’t help but wish Adora was somehow thinking about her too, but she wasn’t, all things considered.  
Their relationship hurt Adora too much. They weren’t together and she shouldn’t be jealous of her friend, because they were only friends. But Catra was. And it made Adora feel guilty for something it was not even her fault. They were a mess, and maybe not meant to be together, but Catra didn’t wanna believe that. Adora was all she ever knew. Even if they can’t be together as a couple, Catra didn’t wanna lose her as a friend. God, she feels so selfish.  
She messed things up big time. The last time they even spoke, Adora said she would make sure to never cross paths with Catra so it would be easier. And she would understand in the future why this was the best decision. Catra didn’t believe a single word. But she can’t force herself onto someone who clearly isn’t well to have this sorta relationship.  
Have you ever loved someone so deeply that even when things seem out of touch, all you want is to show this person you’re there? Catra loves Adora so much, it does hurt. She knows she’ll be alright, she has her friends by her side. But God only knows how much she wanted to be there for her. To comfort her. To lend a shoulder for her to cry. She can’t bear the idea of not being someone in Adora’s life.  
She could send a message. But she can’t say “hello” because she doesn’t want to risk another “goodbye”. She wishes to run to Adora’s lap, tell her how much she’s sorry for the last year or so, beg her to start again, to let them heal together. It takes everything and a little more not to call her, and everytime she doesn’t, she hopes Adora knows somehow that she almost does.  
Catra is really sorry for the mess she has done in Adora’s life. If she could go back in time and never get to know her, she would. Not because she thinks it’s better this way, but because Adora would have everything easier like this. This sucks so much.  
Adora doesn’t want her, not in the same way,  
But the worst of all?  
She knows that even if she is able to heal, even if she’s able to move on with her life, Adora will Always have a special place in her heart. She will always change everything in a heartbeat to be with her.


End file.
